1st Part-e
We are passed the days when simple taxation funded us. We became a more pleasure minded society, and therefore money was over spent on pleasure activities. Now, the United States lives on deficit spending. In short, deficit spending, its knowing your over your limit; that you have went over your amount of resources, but how much can you keep spending before it collapses on top of it self. To prove this point, a large percentage of nations all over the world, some we even consider enemies or threats, own treasury securities. These securities are promises to pay back money we owe, like a iou, but they are tied to our treasury, so any nation could in a sense, “call in the loan”, and either take more securities, or demand payment; which could default us further if we can not meet the bill. What’s worse, some reports say that we buy some of our own securities. In reality, if you give your self, your own debit, the debit never changed, you’re just circulated from your self, to your self for the enjoyment of doing a transaction. Yet, our government doesn’t seem to understand, you can’t buy up your own debit, unless you create a new entity to buy it up, you cant do so. From my knowledge, the federal government didn’t make a new nation; so the debit, even if we buy it up, still remains our deficit. Now, the easiest way to target debit is to change spending. Now, I like to be honest and lay everything out. So, every idea I have will be listed in a numbered chart. #Political Wage and Spending Caps #Taxation Caps #Economic Reporting #Economic Policy Ban #National Monetary System Reform #Mandatory Currency Backing #Welfare Reform #Licensing and Title Reform #Public Sector Job Reform #Social Security Removal #Public Project Spending #Economic Region Creation #Metal Buyout #Industry Areas #Taxation Reform #Equal Opportunity Programs Now, those 16 items I listed, can be very expansive, and take a lot of work. Yet, the idea, is to cut government spending, to encourage a re growth of public to private work, which the public sector can encourage to make a strong economic area in which private industry can produce. The main key is, if the public doesn’t want to pay a tax, that’s fine, we can cut all public services, such as emergency services, schools, and other projects. This wouldn’t work with most people. So, for a modern society, there will be some version of taxation needed, to provide the services to the public. Yet, the issue is, as it was in 1773, taxations with out representation is common. Right now, we have city council members, which act as if they are a nation’s president and president’s which act as King of the whole wide world. The people we chose to be full time helpers to our economy have neglected that duty to be socialites, travel the world, commonly paid for by the public, and tell us that we are just the common public which is uneducated and unable to do the duty of government, beside the fact we chose them for it. We need open communication and a flow of information from the public. Give them a view of your world, and base legislation off the real world.